The Boy with Seven Flames
by Kebaaab
Summary: Every time his friends died, he inherited their flame... and personality. Tsunayoshi and Nagi have a severe case of multiple personality disorder. And now both is treated by Dr. Reborn in V-Asylum, a private asylum owned by Vongola. Join them to discover on how they got their alter personality and into the mafia world. You might be suprised on what you'll find...-UNDER HIATUS-
1. Prologue

**The Boy With Seven Flames**

We were never loved by _**'**_**Them'** in the first place. **'They'** even didn't bother to search for us when we were _kidnapped_ in the first place. In return, we didn't _care_ for **'Them'** because to _care_ you need to know each other well. To us, they were _strangers_ that took us in just because we were _blood related_.

And 'They' were our _parents_.

* * *

The _expectation_ was too _high_, and thats why _**'**_**They'** were _**disappointed**_. It was never my fault, I did my _best_ but I couldn't meet **'Their'** expectation. I've given all I could but **'They'** throws the _blame_ at me. It was **'Their'** fault, for setting the expectation too high. **'They'** should've known.

"You could've done better" _but, I did my hardest._

"It was all your fault!" _I didn't even do anything_.

"Different than you, I'm better! Idiot!" _no, you're not better than __**me**__._

"You're such an idiot! You even tripped on your own feet!" _Its not that I liked being clumsy._

**Lies**. Lies. Lies is all that they shouting to each other with out realising it, not understanding their own _flaws_ and pointing others _flaws_. Even though I knew my own _flaws_ and others _flaws_, theres _no point_ knowing when no one want to _listen_ to him.

_Society_ didn't want a **'Failure' **like me. So I did what **'Failures'** does _best_. **I ran away.**

* * *

**Envy**. Thats what I felt to my dear brother, the only one that showed _kindness_ to me when all this time I was _abused_. But I cant help it, because its **humans nature** to _envy_ what they dont have. He have a spacey room all for him self while I was stuffed in a dark room smaller than his closet. But he choose to _care_ for me, the cursed part of the _twin_. His decision is the **opposite** of the _human nature._

**I was **_**grateful**_** to have him as my brother.**

-Let me continue in fairybook style, you must be started to get bored by my ramblings by now-

So one day, **the witch** which was appart of **'They'** sold me to **an evil group of scientist** who needs _human experiment subject_. Ooh, nifty. Then **the evil scientist** took me away while me_, the damsel in distress_, strunggling to get away. But my brother _saw_ the **'transaction'**, discreetly following us. He was _caught_ when we made it to **their evil dungeon**, trying to _sneak_ his way in. With the scientists securtiy system, he made it in by being **caught**. The scientists realized that were _siblings_, decided to _experimented_ on him too.

At **'Their'** castle, the witch seachring _furiously_ for his dear baby boy. I bet she ripped her hair out that day.

Setting that aside, we were put in a cell _together_ with a brown haired boy with _blank_ caramel brown eyes. His hair was wildly sticking out in every way, with long bangs framing his face. Our eyes met, and I knew he was the _same_ as me.

An _outcast_, _disgrace_, the _cursed_ one in his** family**.

* * *

" we are the same. the **disgrace** of the _family_, the **outcast** of _society_. No wonder we got close in record time, aren't I'm _right _**Nagi**?" the boy asks.

"why, yes **Tsunayoshi**, I _agree_ with your _statement_" the girl answered.

A boy and a girl sit in a large, lush, beautiful garden seemed to be reeled back in their own version of **flashbacks**.

"you know... your flashback didn't look like out of a storybook that full of fairy tales by the way."

"my common sense is glitchy, blame the witch for that. And your flashback is practically to short for your own good."

"long ones is too troublesome for me."

* * *

_**"Hmmm..."**_

"_**I wonder...what shall we do today?"**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Creeping Loneliness

**The Boy With Seven Flames**

Chapter 1: The creeping loneliness.

* * *

**Okay, in this story, nagi and tsuna is not a pairing. They will be more like partner in crime or something like that, and chrome is nagi's alter ego thats shows up more than she's have to. **

**Whoa..thank you for your review mayanmoonflower and xiang yun, follows, favorites, and reads. Its really motivate me to update even though its kinda hard... (exams seasoon~ how I love it)**

**Oh, yeah. I made cover to this story, but sorry to say that it'll be awhile to put it up -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn that belongs to Amano Akira.**

**Since I'm still a novice, read at your own risk. But I'm still proud of it.**

* * *

Reborn is intrigued, as he reads the kids profile that were saved from Estraneo famiglia.

Joshima ken and kakimoto Chikusa are now taken under vongola wings to be trained into assasins, but that was not Reborn is interested in. Report shows that they found few children corpses full of fresh wounds, that means when Vongola striked, they were fighting inside to escape.

Three was found dead, while two was wounded heavily, but died on the way back and four survived with minor wounds, and other kids who were freshly kidnapped.

Weirdly enough, Hibari that escaped 2 weeks prior from the mission was found here, heavily wounded and died with a kid named Sasagawa Ryohei, which is related to a working nurse right here at VA, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Even though this raid to Estraneo famiglia is a success, problems that arise from this mission is much more troubling than he thought.

Sasagawa Ryohei, went missing seven months ago from his home in Nanimori. Files that he took from Nanimori police force said that his parents reported that he's missing after two month from the last they saw him, they said that usually he came back after a month or so, going on EXTREME training.

His older sister, Sasagawa Kyoko worked in VA from two years ago. That means she wasn't home when her brother gone missing, and her parent apparently didn't told her either... until they found his body. Now she has to take some time off for the cremating ceremony.

Reborn really wonder how this is going to solved.

* * *

Tsuna never thought that he would be kidnapped, its the last thing that he could ever think of... when he still in those old days. Seems like kids from streets were taken to human trafficking, and old school style kidnapping random kid on park victims were here too.

Heck, theres even kids that was sold by their own **'Parents'** just because **'They'** couldn't pay their rising debt.

And how tsuna knew all of this? Because tsuna here right in a different cell than others, who he didn't have the mood to play shrink with. So how?

Their stupid howls of cry was so loud that he couldn't slept. Their cries of "mommy! Save me!" *sob* *sob* and "daddy! I wanna go homee!" *sniff* doesn't mean anyhting to tsuna, since he doesn't have anyone to go home to.

And to those kids who was disowned to pay their **'Parents'**debt, it was another version of the other kids in the cell to the right. He didn't need to copy it to tell you, right?

'Home... it used to be so warm before **'They'** started to disowned me mentally. It hurts actually being ignored, I just wanted to be acknowledged.' Tsuna sighed, looking to empty side.

'For the least I wasn't on the streets anymore...'

* * *

Tsuna didn't count how many days he had been staying in this room which was the opposite of five star hotels.

He didn't know why he was being seperated from other kids, was this all connected to that test? When he got here there was test about flames and all, not he cared. Tsuna was getting bored, and he didn't like it.

Half of the kids in the cells to his right and left drastically decreased in number, probably being dead and discarded of. That means its getting quieter in here, and he didn't like it, really.

"It looks like I have to wait until someone to be kicked in here..." a quiet whisper slipped from him.

* * *

Those so called scientist really do know what to do to kill people, especially children. No wonder, the kids in the cell to his right were all used up. Now its vacant to new batches of recently kidnapped kid, which he over heard from the guards that will coming soon.

How exicting. At least there will be something to fill the empty cell, its creepy to know that was an unofficial grave to the one who died there. They were buried here, literally, under the ground like floor. Its smells like urine, corpse, and other that you wouldn't want to imagine when you're eating.

But that wasn't the point. New batch of kidnapped kids means potential cell mates, in which at least theres something new in this cell other than his scracthes on the wall made with a help from a stone to count days. Talking about days, how many days he had been here? His scracthes told him that its been six months, take or give a few days.

The only thing to do around here is to wait for the scientists to pull you out, just to take you to the labs or the training room. The labs mean that you'll be operated while you're awake with no anesthesion for your system, if they're kind enough at least they will give you some local anesthesia, but still pretty much awake.

Or the training room, where you will be battled to death with the help of the scientists latest invention and trained to kill your cell mates, duh. Its training room and yes, Tsuna admitted that that he K.O-ed half the kids on the cells. Winner gets to go back to cell, while the loser went to the labs.

Oh, and the scientists put bets on the training room batlle. How nice of them.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna!" chrome greeted as she saw tsuna walks to her direction.

"You're going to the common room, right? Let me walk with you!" she continues.

Tsuna only nods as they walk to the common room in silence.

'It seems that he's not in mood to talk to me' chrome thought.

"Hey Chrome.., do you want to visit the C-Sector today? Lambo is being noisy about giving a visit to I-pin..." Tsuna talked.

"Oh? Sure! I would like to see I-pin too!" Chrome replied. "Is there anything wrong Tsuna? Your face looks pale..."

"Its okay, it was just a nightmare..." he muttered.

* * *

**Just a nightmare, and nothing more.**

**Nothing more...**

* * *

**Man.. this is tiring... let me know if theres any grammar or spelling mistake**.

**Ooh, poor lil' Tsuna wishing for cell mates! Sorry but it'll be a while until someone showed up. –in future ch 3-**

**72-Beat is out! ...cold. –if you know what I mean-**


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

* * *

**I have made a decision that 'The Boy with Seven Flames' will put under hiatus. ****  
**

**If you're asking for reason, the reason is my writing is sucks. ****even though the plot already finished a bit, my writing wasn't good enough for this story**

**and I was thinking that I'm not ready yet to make a long-running story. So I'll have to settle down with one-shots and -maybe- an OC story? **

**To you who just passing by, following, reviewing, and favoriting this, thank you for stopping by to this story.**

**Also, this story is not up to adoption. But if you think you could make this fic much better than me, I'll consider for it.**


End file.
